kalious_briarclifffandomcom-20200214-history
Kalious Briarcliff
"By my blade, I shall defend our shattered world, be it with you by my side... or my own two hands. Fret not, brother. None shall fall this day, nor the next, or after. We stand in unison and our resolve will shape the very foundations of Azeroth itself." - Kalious conversing with Khastar Lowland during their final assault upon Argus. Summery Born upon the Isle of Northwall under the Briarcliff barony, Kalious Briarcliff became a ward to his family name and under his father's reign only until his death during the Forsaken invasion which came about at the beginning of the Third-War. In his youth, Kalious was trained under the guise of his Lord-Father and the Isle's Watch-Captain, Borus Harrowfall, which occasionally saw the young swordsman travel from Northwall to the mainland of the Eastern Kingdoms and trained within the confines of Fenris Isle. Despite his age, Kalious grew to become a venerated Knight within the old Kingdom of Lordaeron and earned the title "The Falcon of Fenris" which was used as a placeholder to those unacquainted with his true name. Now a seasoned man in battle, Kalious has seen much and many though finds himself in the ranks of the Covenant of Lordaeron and led by Solomon Wyrmfyre. The Briarcliff Bloodline Kalious Briarcliff grew from his youth for little under seventeen years upon the Isle of Northwall which for generations marked the Briarcliff family name and was the seat of its ancestral home. For his young age, he was always known to have an impressive frame unlike his father and forefathers before him which proved to be both a blessing and a curse. He was formidable, relentless, though held true to compassion leading to his early twenties, a virtue that many lacked given the recent end to the Second-War. During his time as his father's ward, he was taught to near physical perfection in both sword and lance, usually sparring with a now old and dear friend, Khastar Lowland, who was born nearing the Southern region of the Eastern Kingdoms which saw the two families trade in general goods and weapons for years. It was nearing his twenty second name-day where Kalious was formally invited to an annual tourney within the capital of Lordaeron, overseen by the Regent King, Terenas Menethil II. Although not claiming glory for himself in the name of his family, Kalious placed fifth out of one-hundred applicants. Some seasoned Marshals, Generals, Captains and vagabond swordsmen much like himself participated. The loss was one to burden his shoulders, though fuelled his ambition to strive for perfection and thus sought to join with the Stormwind Military as did his friend, leaving his ancestral home as did his friend, Khastar. The two, in time, became close friends and still are to this day. Their journey South was nothing short of a nightmare. With the Second-War recently coming to a close, tensions were still high and the activity of both the Horde and the Alliance was restless. It came as no surprise that hoping for peace during their travels was little more than a tall-tale as the two were ultimately ambushed by an Orcish ploot flying the banner of the Horde. Although outnumbered, they fought with ferocity and were in fact able to beat back the attackers which saw the duo finally arrival at the gates of Stormwind. They joined rank with the Stormwind 18th Vagabond unit where they'd fight alongside their brothers and sisters in arms as the looming Third-War beckoned upon the horizon. It didn't take the two long to gain a reputation for themselves during the initial assault as both Kalious and Khastar fought valiantly upon the frontlines of war which saw them venture north from the Alliance capital and back to their roots. When they arrived however, the undead scourge known as the Forsaken had swept through the majority of Lordaeron and in their wake had decimated the very lands the duo grew upon. All those Kalious once considered family now laid in the ground as did the Briarcliff house, leaving Northwall both irreparable and in ruin. Despite all they had endured, the company of Kalious, Khastar and the Stormwind 18th ventured across the Great Sea to the green lands of Kalimdor in an attempt to squander the plans of demon Archimonde that sought to destroy the fabled tree that sat on Mount Hyjal. A total of three commanding offers fell in the month long battle which in-turn allowed Kalious and Khastar to take up arms and lead the final blow toward both the second coming of the Legion's forces and Archimonde himself and proved to be successful. The plague of green Fel dissipated from land with the Alliance victorious as were the denizens of Azeroth itself, but peace was all but a distant memory as the Forsaken still lingered within the northern borders of Lordaeron. Aftermath Although time had passed since the events of the Third-War, the remnants of what remained was to be shouldered by the inhabitants of the Alliance. A once great Kingdom falling asunder by the likes of the dead. Lordaeron was not only a refuge for those venturing North, it was a home, and both Kalious and Khastar knew this as did any other patriot. Though, their fate clearly wasn't to linger and thus they headed south with the wind at their backs and sought to travel to Kalimdor once again where they'd fine themselves in the sand-swept deserts of Uldum. There, the two would spend almost two years in the confines of Ramkahen and were taught the various cultures, languages and delicacies of the world which in time made them accomplish linguists. However, the duo weren't known for their idle sympathies and returned to the Eastern Kingdoms. Upon their return, the two had little, in both coin, refuge and shelter. Will little options, the two journeyed north in need of a cause, one that could see them through the blight that once took their homeland which ultimately saw them join with the Scarlet Crusade within Tyr's Hand, much to their ire.